Kagome Kagome
by Cassia Cinnamon
Summary: THE REAL CHAP UP! Gak bisa buat summary - -V EunHae Fict.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Kagome Kagome

**Genre** : **Horror** yang gagal dan menjerumus ke **Humor** terjun ke dalam **Romantica **akhirnya sampai juga di tempat yang bernama **Garing**

**Casts** : Lee HyukJae & Lee Donghae

/angkat banner EunHae, robek banner HaeHyuk/dance Mr. Simple/plak/

**Summary** : Donghae ketakutan, Eunhyuk kepo, Author lieur -_-

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, Cerita pure milik saya B)

Terinspirasi dari lagu Kagome – Hatsune Miku

.

.

* * *

Di sebuah rumah yang tak terbilang mewah dan tak terbilang kumuh juga, hidup lah sepasang namja yang berwajah unique dan berwajah tampan.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Aku adalah anak laki-laki yang paling berpotensi bagi semua ibu yang ada di luar sana. HyukJae aka Eunhyuk imnida" Namja berwajah unique itu tiba-tiba memperkenalkan diri di depan author.

Tak mau kalah, namja tampan juga ikut-ikutan memperkenalkan diri "Annyeonghaseyo! Aku adalah pria yang penuh dengan kebahagian, Donghae imnida." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Dan sang Author juga gak mau kalah eksis dengan EunHae couple ini "Annyeonghaseyo! Aku adalah anak perempuan yang sering nge-TG di dunia Roleplayer =)) ceKa imnida ^^" Author yg kiyut ini membungkuk dan di balas bungkukan juga oleh EunHae.

Eunhyuk anak laki-laki, Authornya anak perempuan dan Donghae? Sebagai pria? WHAT?! Ceilah Donghae dah dewasa ^^

Ketika Donghae ditakuti oleh sebuah lagu….

Bagaimanakahh reaksi Eunhyuk untuk menenangkan sang 'kekasih'nya?

Kita tunggu sesaat lagi…

HA HA HA –Santa Claus' laugh-


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : Kagome Kagome

**Genre** : **Horror** yang gagal dan menjerumus ke **Humor** terjun ke dalam **Romantica **akhirnya sampai juga di tempat yang bernama **Garing**

**Casts** : Lee HyukJae & Lee Donghae

/angkat banner EunHae, robek banner HaeHyuk/dance Mr. Simple/plak/

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, Cerita pure milik saya B)

Terinspirasi dari lagu Kagome – Hatsune Miku

**WARNING!**

YAOI, typo(ss), OOC? YA YA BISA JADI! jsb.

* * *

Di sebuah rumah yang tak terbilang mewah dan tak terbilang kumuh juga, hidup lah sepasang namja yang berwajah unique dan berwajah tampan.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Aku adalah anak laki-laki yang paling berpotensi bagi semua ibu yang ada di luar sana. HyukJae aka Eunhyuk imnida" Namja berwajah unique itu tiba-tiba memperkenalkan diri di depan author.

Tak mau kalah, namja tampan juga ikut-ikutan memperkenalkan diri "Annyeonghaseyo! Aku adalah pria yang penuh dengan kebahagian, Donghae imnida." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Dan sang Author juga gak mau kalah eksis dengan EunHae couple ini "Annyeonghaseyo! Aku adalah anak perempuan yang sering nge-TG di dunia Roleplayer =)) ceKa (ChoiKim) imnida ^^" Author yg kiyut ini membungkuk dan di balas bungkukan juga oleh EunHae.

Eunhyuk anak laki-laki, Authornya anak perempuan dan Donghae? Sebagai pria? WHAT?! Ceilah Donghae dah dewasa ^^

* * *

"Hae~~" panggil Eunhyuk kepada Donghae yang sedikit jauh dari jangkauan-nya(?). Sedangkan yang di panggil hanya menoleh dengan wajah yang tak seharusnya –putus asa kelihatannya– "ada apa dengan wajah mu, Hae?" lanjutnya

"Hhh~" Donghae menghela nafas dan duduk di samping Eunhyuk.

"Berceritalah, dari 3 hari yang lalu wajahmu seperti itu mulu…" Eunhyuk menatap –tepat dimata couple-nya itu–

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Hyuk!" Donghae membuang mukanya, sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Sedangkan yang diperintah menuruti dan tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Nemo-nya. "Kemarin, saat aku siaran radio…."

*_flashback : ON*_

_Donghae Point of View_

_Sekitar jam 20.00 KTS RPent mengudara_

_"Kembali lagi di 49.9fm radio RPent yang paling oke! Bersama saya Donghae Lee, akan menemani anda selama 2 jam kedepan. Silahkan yang mau request lagu dan titip salam dimulai dari sekarang(?) Yo! Kajja!" kataku membuka acara_

_Satu dan dua jam mengudara masih baik baik saja. Dan ketika menit-menit terakhir acara masuk sebuah pesan request-an._

_"Dije, puterin lagu Hatsune Miku yang Kagome Kagome, salam buat pengupin setia RPent! Terus oke ya! (Lee JaeJin)"_

_Ya karena itu sebuah request aku puterin… _

_Sekitar 3menit berlalu, lagu itu akhirnya selesai. Kemudian aku berpamitan_

_~Cling~ satu pesan lagi muncul, dengan alamat yang sama seperti tadi yang isinya : Ahjjussi!_ –

_*flashback suddenly off*_

"HUAHAHAHA! Wajahmu manyun karena di panggil Ahjjussi? Aokaoakaok! Kita memang sudah Ahjjussi, sadarlah dengan umur mu!"

_PLETAKK_ Aku memukul kepala Eunhyuk "Jangan memotong pembicaran ku, hyuk!" *pout

_*flashback : ON*_

_"Ahjjussi!_ – _Lagu itu kan lagu pemanggil hantu :D (Lee JaeJin)"_

_Setelah membaca pesan tersebut hawa di sekitarku berubah menjadi hangat yang mencekam! Seperti ada sosok yang megitari diriku. _

_"Tarik nafas huuu, buang haaa, huuuu, haahhh, huuuu, hahhh… Stay cool, Hae!" _

_Kemudian aku membalasnya._

_"Omona!" pesan yang sangat singkat disertai beribu-ribu getaran ketakutan huaaaahhh!._

_~cling~ "Hahah! Selamat di datangi hantu anak perempuan yang imut, om :-D"_

_Donghae POV : off_

_*flashback : OFF*_

Donghae mengakhiri ceritanya. Dipandangnya wajah Eunhyuk yang sulit dijelaskan, ada rasa takut, tak percaya dan acuh.

"Lagi, siapa suruh kau memutar lagu itu" kata Eunhyuk

Donghae tak membalas perkataan Eunhyuk, ia masih merasakan ketakutannya sejak 3hari yang lalu, sampai-sampai ia tak mau lagi siaran Radio.

"Lagu itu terus teringang-ngiang di kepalaku… Hhh~ Hyukkie, aku takut" Donghae mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Author *typo* ke arah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk merangkul Donghae dan mengusap rambutnya. "Itukan hanya lagu, tak perlu di takutkan…" Dalam posisi yang sama, Eunhyuk menjangkau ponsel-nya –yang tak terlalu jauh– kemudian membuka suatu web site.

"Ohh, Kagome itu merupakan sebuah permainan anak. Mmm…" Eunhyuk membenarkan duduknya "Jadi mitos ceritanya, kalau kita bisa menemukan sebuah panti asuhan kuno di dalam hutan ehh aneh ya, ada Panti Asuhan di dalam hutan" ia menatap Donghae bingung "dan menemukannya masih ada anak-anak Jepang di dalam sana. Mereka akan mengajakmu bermain Kagome-Kagome, nah kalau kamu memberhentikan permainan dan pergi menuruni tangga menuju pintu keluar maka––" ia berhenti membaca kemudian melihat wajah Donghae yang penuh ketakutan –bagi Eunhyuk mungkin lucu–

"…kamu akan menemukan ruang observasi tempat anak yatim piatu. Jepang itu menjadi kelinci percobaan Jerman dan disitulah kamu akan bertemu dengan arwah anak-anak Jepang dan mereka akan membunuh mu!" Ucapnya sedikit horror

"Kita tidak akan kesanakan, Hyuk?" kata Donghae pelan

"Aku sih maunya kesana. Ingin memastikan saja~" ucapnya dengan berani

"Ahh hyuk…" Donghae memukul kaki Eunhyuk pelan

"Aku tidak akan kesana, jika kau tidak takut lagi dengan Kagome itu!" tantang Eunhyuk "tapi sepertinya kau tak akan bisa melupakannya, jadi besok kita akan berangkat! Biar tidak penasaran! Jaljayo, Hae semoga tidur mu menyenangkan!" Eunhyuk memberi kecupan ringan di dahi Donghae kemudian beranjak ke tempat tidur.

Keesokan harinya, kata kata yang dilontarkan Eunhyuk tadi malam akan terwujud. Kini EunHae couple sudah berada di dalam pesawat menuju Japan! YO LET'S GO!

"Do'a kan kami agar bisa kembali ke Seoul tanpa kekurangan sesuatu apa pun!" melas Donghae ke arah readers. Dan di jawab anggukan serta gumaman kata 'amiiinnn'

Kurang lebih 3jam berada di udara, akhirnya pasangan ini sampai di Naira Airport.

"Kita kemana, hyuk?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah yang sedikit imut(?)

"Hutan itu berada di utara Tokyo" *author bohong* "tinggal naik bus, berjalan sekitar 500 meter dari jalanan dan kita akan mendapatkan hutan tersebut. ARE YOU READY TO LOVE?" semangat Eunhyuk

Blushhh wajah Donghae merah seperti kepiting rebus, spontan ia memukul bahu kiri Eunhyuk. "Ck!"

"Hahah, waeyo?" tawa Eunhyuk sambil menampilkan senyum gusi-nya

Donghae tak menjawab, ia hanya menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk keluar dari bandara.

Bus melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, melewati sebuah pedesaan yang tergolong sepi dan tenang. Di dalamnya terdapat salah satu penumpang yang asik memakan perbekalan yang ia bawa, di sebelahnnya hanya mendengarkan lagu, sesekali ia melantunkan lagu yang ia dengar.

"Hyukkie~" namja itu menghentikan aktifitas makannya.

"eoh, waeyo?" yang dipanggil menoleh ke asal suaru dan melepas salah satu earphone yang ia pakai.

"Mmm… Kita tidak akan di makan oleh hantu itu kan?" tanyanya pelan

"Tidak di makan, paling cuman di bunuh saja" jawabnya sambil terkikik

"Yak! Jangan bercanda, hyuk!"

"Memangnya tampang ku seperti bercanda?" Eunhyuk menunjuk ke wajahnya sendiri. Donghae benar-benar memasang wajah semelas mungkin. "Huaahh, tak mungkin Hae… Kita akan baik-baik saja" ia mendekap tubuh Donghae.

Sekitar 3jam berada di bus, akhirnya sampai juga mereka di tempat perbehentian terakhir bus. Pemberhentian bus dari hutan masih lumayan jauh, apalagi ditempuh dengan jalan kaki.

"Yah hyukkie… Kita sudah berjalan 500meter lebih, hutan-nya juga belum ditemukan" keluh Donghae

"Sabar-sabar, kau juga, jalan mu sangat lamban… Bergeraklah lebih cepat!" Tukas Eunhyuk yang mulai kelelahan.

Semenjak Eunhyuk sedikit membentak Donghae, mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan yang sangat mendalam(?) dan tanpa dirasa(?) Hutan tersebut benar-benar ada di depan mereka.

Seketika Eunhyuk excited(?), Donghae yang tadinya berada jauh dari Eunhyuk kemudian berlari mendekat ke 'Monjae' kesayangannya.

"Akhirnya…" ekor mata Eunhyuk menelusup ke semua penjuru hutan. Hutan yang mereka masuki benar-benar asri, benar-benar belum terjamah oleh manusia-manusia iseng.

Hawa di hutan tersebut termasuk ekstrim, semakin masuk kedalam, suhu nya semakin tinggi dan kabut semakin tebal. Padahal didalam hutan cahaya matahari masih sangat terlihat.

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba memegang tangan Donghae, "tempat ini bagus untuk kita foto pra-wedding" ia berkata sambil tersenyum sangat lebar

Donghae yang sangat ketakutan dan sampai mengeluarkan air mata itu kaku seketika, di dalam hatinya 'ini gue lagi ketakutan pengen nangis, ehh tiba tiba lu ngomong begituan… Ampun hyuk gua terharu, nangis beneran dah ini'

"Hae kenapa nangis? Keren kan tempatnya?" Eunhyuk mencium tangan kanan Donghae. Si pemilik tangan udah bener-bener speechless, hatinya sangat bergolak rasanya pengen nampar muka si Monjae.

Mereka jalan lagi, kabut semakin tebal. "Hyukkie~ gak ada jebakkan kan?"

"Gak mungkin ada, hutan ini masih asri kok" ia menatap kekasihnya sambil berjalan.

_JDUAGGHH_ "Aaaishhh…" Kepala Eunhyuk terbentur suatu palang

"Hyukkie~ katanya gak ada jebakan, kok hyuk kena jebakan?"

"Ini bukan jebakan Hae~ hanya sebuah palang" ia melihat tulisan palang tersebut "Ini Panti Asuhan! Panti Asuhan Kasih Bunda? Eh, namanya kok"

"Wihhhh~ ayo pulang yuk, Hyuk jangan masuk yaaa~~" Donghae merajuk dengan imutnya.

"Andwae, andwae… Ayo masuk! Kalau gak mau masuk,biar aku aja" Eunhyuk melangkah menuju pintu utama Panti Asuhan Kasih Bunda itu

"Ck! Iya ya~ aku ikut" Donghae berlari

_Tok Tok Tok_ Eunhyuk spik spik mengetuk pintu kemudian memasuki panti asuhan.

Gelap. Kumuh. dan Berdebu

"Huatchhii" Donghae menggosok-gosokan hidungnya

_Krieet krieeett_ "nah lho hyuk, bunyi apa tuh?" Donghae mulai siap, siaga dan waspada.

Eunhyuk tak menggubris, ia hanya melangkahkan kaki semakin masuk ke dalam Panti.

_Sraaaassshhhhhhh_ dirasakan bulu kuduk Donghae merinding, seperti ada sosok bayangan hitam lewat di belakangnya. Ia menengok ke belakang, gak ada apa-apa

"iseng" gumamnya pelan. Ketika ia membalikan posisi tubuhnya kedepan… Ia melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang sedang menghadap kebawah, rambutnya berterbangan tertiup angin. "HYUUKKKIIEEEEE" Donghae menjerit histeris, seketika anak perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Donghae

"Hai" ucap anak perempuan itu

"HYUKKIEEEEEE" Donghae berlari sambil melantunkan nama Eunhyuk, air matanya berlinang dengan sempoerna(?)

"Ada apa sih?" Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk

"Ini hyukkie kan?" ucap Donghae meyakinkan

"Hmmm… Waeyo, hae-ya?"

"Huaahaaaa, ada anak kecil disana…. Pulang yuk hyuk"

"Anak kecil? Ahh—" perkataan Eunhyuk dipotong

"Beneraaan, pulang pliss~ hyukkie, huaaaa"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, ia melangkah menuju pintu keluar, memang benar di panti asuhan ini tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, hanya mitos, baginya Panti Asuhan ini bisa di jadikan Museum, dan hutannya bisa dijadikan background pra-wedding mereka berdua.

"Hyukkie, itu anak kecilnya" bisik Donghae, mereka melewati jalan yang tadi.

"Ohh yang itu" Eunhyuk mendekatinya "Hai, how are you?"

"I'm fine" ucap anak kecil itu

"Tuhkan, ini tuh Cuma boneka yang bisa ngomong, hae… Tadi aku menyalakan boneka ini hehheeh" _Drepp_ Donghae merasa di bodohi, dan berani-beraninya couple-nya itu mengerjai kekasihnya sendiri

Donghae mendekati —boneka—anak kecil itu "Hai" sapanya

"Hai, I wanna kill you!" sambil mengeluarkan sebuah belati dari kantong bajunya _Zreeeppppp_

**THE END**

Note:

EunHae shipper~ mianhaeee, jangan bunuh saya -_-V karakter nya terlalu OOC wkkk

*bow* maap juga ini fict alur-nya berantakan wkwk*peace-_-VV


End file.
